Filtering systems of the type generally disclosed herein are well-known. A variety of different types of filtering media construction are likewise known. Many such systems have filtering media which are specially constructed in the form of bags by doubling a sheet and sewing the side edges to enable the bag to be slipped over a hollow metallic screen. The open end of the bag is then sealed by a special clamping mechanism around the open end. Quite often, changing of the filtering media is done while the elements are still hot, the vessel having contained cooking oil at a temperature as high as 350.degree. F. The more complex the clamping and bag-retaining mechanism, the greater the difficulty in handling the hot metallic parts and removing a soiled filter for replacement with a new one.